Crimen,engaño y delito
by amor por escribir
Summary: Un Crimien, un engaño y un delito son la composición de esta historia de tragedia, amor y sobretodo misterio. Una sombra, una muerte y un culpable. O.C


El principio de la historia

Korra estaba sentada en una posición en la que Mako le miraba la cabeza por abajo y ella lo observaba muy amorosamente.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Agotador, todavía no podemos resolver el asesinato desde hace una semana. Estoy un poco preocupado-dijo tratando de mirar hacia otro lugar.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado?-lo miró un poco seria.

-Bueno, pues, el otro día me tocó interrogarlo y, pues, no lo sé.

-¿Sabes lo que sería bueno ahora?-dijo Korra posada en el hombro del maestro fuego.

-No, no tengo idea-habló el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la chica. Luego de un corto pero dulce beso la abrazo.

-Sería bueno ir a dormir luego de un día tan largo.

-Buenas noches-dijo al ver que aquella morena se paraba y se alejaba de el con una sonrisa diciendo un ''Buenas noches''

Fue cuando aquella chica se dio cuenta que Pema aún seguía en la cocina luchando contra las manchas que no podían salir de los platos luego de la cena. Se la notaba muy cansada desde sus cabellos extrañamente despeinados hasta su cara quien parecía la de Tenzin, es decir, con cara de trasero.

-Pema,¿quieres qué te ayude?

-Sería lo mejor.

En ese momento la maestra agua comenzó a lavar cada diminuta mancha de cada plato hasta que terminaron de lavar cada plato, tenedor y cuchillo, mesa, pared, techo (al parecer ambos hermanos se la pasaban por las paredes con sus poderes de maestros aire) y al fin piso.

-Disculpa Korra, pero, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Bueno, al parecer se acabaron algunas especias, ¿podrías ir al centro y comprarlas? Por lo general cierran cerca de las tres de la mañana los supermercados del centro-bostezó muy adormida-Aquí te espero-agregó buscando una silla.

-No te preocupes. Tu puedes ir a dormir tranquila, además, te ves muy cansada.

-Gracias.

Tan solo con esa petición y ese cumplido que salió de mucho amor, un trágico plan se hizo pie. Era otro día en Ciudad Republica, cuando llamaron a Tenzin.

-¿Hola?-preguntó el pequeño de Rohan ya que había dormido en la cama de sus padres y paso por la cara de su padre para atender-Creo que es para ti papá.

-Gracias.

-¿Hola?-se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Habla el consejal Tenzin-respondió poniendo una cara de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo tristeza.

Fue inmediatamente, sin nada que decir a su familia, hacia donde le habían indicado hasta encontrarse con Lin Beifong.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Korra?!

-Tenzin-lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual no era en lo absoluto normal de ella, y lo tomó del hombro-ella está muerta.

Esas palabras fueron las que el maestro aire rezaba porque no salieran de la boca de la jefa de policía, sin embargo, a veces no se consigue lo que quieres.

-¿Quién sabe esto?

-Algunos oficiales, nadie más.

-Mako. ¿Él lo sabe?

-Me temo que si, no fue nada fácil decirlo en especial a él. Creo que deberías acompañarlo antes que cometa alguna estupidez. La última vez que lo vi estaba devastado.

-Yo me ocupo de él. Tú ocúpate del crimen.

La maestra tierra no pudo negar lo que vio. Vio una persona que en cierta forma estaba enojada, que ya no se callaría por decir lo que sentía ni trataría de negarlo. Tenzin caminó unos pasos hacia atrás yendo hacia donde se encontraba el maestro fuego para hablar con él. Cuando el hizo eso, Lin sacó esa frágil y entristecida cara cambiándola por una más seria.

-¡Qué están viendo! ¡Ha trabajar ya!

O

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-Mako, te prometo que encontraremos al culpable cueste lo que cueste.

-Escucha, sé que duele mucho pero debes decirme todo lo que Beifong les informo.

-No sé si pueda.

-Tienes que hacerlo por Korra-respondió sentándose a un lado del chico.

-Ella, fue encontrada con un cuchillo traspasando su-empezaron a caerle lágrimas de tan solo recordarlo- su estómago a las dos de la mañana por una llamada anónima.

El maestro aire lo abrazó y comprendió por lo que pasaba dejando que él le llorara para desahogarse un poco.

O

En una casucha dentro de los límites de la ciudad, donde todos eran solidarios con ellos mismos y también al mismo tiempo apartados de los beneficios de la ciudad, se encontraba un chico quien le faltaba medio brazo corriendo en su bicicleta desde ya muy oxidada. Al llegar a esa casucha pintada de verde entró rápidamente.

-¡Lo logramos!¡La primera fase está lista!¡La avatar está muerta!

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Si, si! Cuando pase con los policías a ver lo que había pasado escuche que la jefa de policía hablaba con el consejal y pude escuchar como claramente decía que el avatar había muerto.

-El plan ya tiene la primera capa. Solo faltan un par más.-dijo la encapuchada con una sonrizza siniestra en la cara.

O

Ok ya díganme les gusto, no les gusto hablen o mas bien dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

We no se xD saludos kisess!


End file.
